


7 things Bucky hates that only Steve knows about

by mostlikelydefinentlymad



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 10 Things, 1940s, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bucky Barnes Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Mush, Friends to Lovers, I CAN COUNT I SWEAR, I wrote this at like 5am with no sleep, M/M, No Angst, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Stucky - Freeform, We Just Love Each Other, ignore the fact that it used to say TEN things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6211069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlikelydefinentlymad/pseuds/mostlikelydefinentlymad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's not that Bucky is a finicky person with a mile long list of things he hates but there are some things that really get under his skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	7 things Bucky hates that only Steve knows about

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [10 things Achilles hates that only Patroclus knows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771644) by [carolinka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinka/pseuds/carolinka). 



> all credit for this fic idea goes to carolinka

**10 things that Bucky hates:**

1\. Bucky hates mornings and the fact that Steve wakes up with the birds certainly doesn't help matters.

Wednesday's are the worst because that's when Steve's art class is (at the ungodly hour of 7am) and it's hard to believe that such a tiny shell of a person could make so damn much noise. Steve rattles pots and pans like he's trying to usher in a new genre of music as he whisks and fries a meager combination of food that somehow always comes together to form something delicious (and, loud though he may be, he always makes a plate for Bucky and leaves it covered in the fridge and it's one of many reasons why Bucky loves him). Don't get him wrong, Bucky is grateful. Hell, the only bright spot in the early morning hours is the sound of Steve living and breathing, stirring up a racket and leaving traces behind that say _I'm still breathing, stop worrying._

But mostly Bucky hates mornings because of too many hospital visits with harsh overhead lighting and sympathetic smiles from Steve's nurses as they insist that he'll be fine but they say that every time and his worst fear is that they'll be wrong.

It's for this reason that Steve sleeps in every chance that he gets and burrows under the covers with one leg tangled up in Bucky's (he lies and says that he never intends to do it but it happens every night and maybe just maybe Bucky will catch the hint).

(he does)

 

2\. Bees.

"If you swat at 'em or act like you're afraid they _will_ sting you and right now you look like you're doin' the polka, quit that."

"When they stop buzzing around my ears I'll stop trying to kill them, until then it's fair game."

As far as Bucky is concerned bees are natures way of giving the finger to people who pick flowers and well, he happens to do that. What? A person can't pick a handful of flowers for his best guy? _Buying_ flowers is expensive and besides that, fancy store bought bouquets aren't Steve's style and if Bucky is going to surprise him with anything it might as well be something that fits his personality.

Steve keeps them in a recycled milk jug with fresh tap water and sketches them like they're actually worthy of being immortalized on paper and they are to him. Even moreso because he knows that Bucky has to face off with his enemies ("Look at them flying around so smug like they can have their pick of who to attack when the mood strikes") to collect them. He presents them with no explanation or excuse, simply places them on top of Steve's unfinished sketches and whistles as he goes about his day.

Steve loves bees.

 

3\. Bucky hates going to the cinema alone.

Hes been known to take along a date that he's not particularly fond of just so he has someone to mumble with during the parts of the picture that he finds amusing. Unfortunately for him the dames he takes out are either more interested in stealing kisses in the dark of the theater or actually watching the movie without commentary but that's just as well. He rather prefers dragging Steve along with him and grinning like a madman every time that Steve nudges him. It's fun getting him all worked up and if Bucky plays his cards right he can take that irritation and turn it into passion - can brand those words on the narrow edge of Steve's collarbone. Angry words always look better when they appear in the shape of purple bruises caused by the dirtiest licking and sucking that Bucky can muster.

Steve knows it's going to happen but he lets Bucky tug him along anyways and if he's being completely honest he enjoys the fallout. Those girls make lousy dates anyhow and Bucky forever glances over their shoulders at him - sometimes Bucky winks or bites his lip in a way that makes Steve uncomfortable in public (in a way that should only be reserved for their tiny apartment but it does give him a certain thrill).

 

4\. Steve's choice of music.

"It's the INK SPOTS, Bucky. How can you not like them?"

"Listen pal, I don't care if they're called The Fingerpaints; they'll never be as smooth as Sinatra. 'sides that they're not good music to dance to."

"That's a lie and you know it."

"Yeah? Show me then."

"Real funny, wise guy. We both know that I can't dance."

"You're sellin' yourself short, you just need the right music is all. I'm gonna put on _The Best is Yet to Come_ and we're gonna dance 'til the floorboards give out."

"No."

(but Steve gives in, he always surrenders)

Bucky twirls once with a goofy grin on his face and takes him by the hand as he croons and sways - "You think you've flown before but baby you ain't left the ground."

Okay, those lyrics aren't too bad. They actually fit them perfectly but nothing beats _I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire_ by The Ink Spots. Still, Steve honestly doesn't mind too much when he's wrapped up in the warmth of Bucky's arms with him softly singing in his ear.

Let the record state that he, Steve Rogers, has the best taste in music (and Bucky Barnes has moves that make him weak in the knees but no one has to know that).

 

5\. Chocolate.

"Try it."

"It's gross, no."

Steve trails the chocolate chip cookie under Bucky's nose (Mrs. Martha who has lived in one of the downstairs apartments since 1925 feeds Steve a steady stream of cookies every week like clockwork) and that never fails to make him happy but that doesn't mean they're worth trying.

"That's not gonna work, Stevie."

This only serves to encourage Steve. He breaks off a bite sized chunk and presses it against Bucky's lips, proceeds to lick his own lips in a way that would get them both tossed in the slammer if this particular movement were to play out in public. He accepts the offering and purposely nips at Steve's fingertips in retaliation. The first time that they'd ever ventured beyond kissing (and boy wasn't that terrifying and exhilarating all at once) Steve had showed him exactly what he could do with something a little more x-rated than fingers.

Steve shivers and drops the remainder of the cookie, it slips between the couch cushions and crumbles under the weight of Bucky on top of him with eyes dark and fingers hastily moving to unbutton Steve's shirt; each one is accompanied with mumbled cursing and maybe it's not a terrible thing that Bucky hates chocolate because it means that they end up in situations like this.

 

6\. Holes in his socks.

"Give 'em here and I'll mend 'em."

Bucky shoos Steve's hand away and squints at the needle as he attempts (four times now) to maneuver the thread into the eye of the needle. On his lap there's no less than eight pairs of socks in various stages of decay. If they were animals they'd be goners by now.

It seems like there's a new hole every week and Bucky is forever poking himself with the needle or grumbling under his breath when he sews a sloppy loose line and it comes undone before he has the chance to test his handy work out.

"I can do this. Fixed two pair of yours didn't I?," he insists.

Steve glances down at his feet and wiggles his big toe - it's almost entirely out of the sock and the hole seems to be getting bigger. Bucky "fixed" it last week.

Bucky follows his gaze and rolls his eyes - "You're too rough on 'em that's all."

"I'll make you a deal. You let me sew the socks and if they're not up to your standards then you can redo them," Steve offers.

Bucky sighs as another strip of thread comes undone - "Just this once."

Steve grins and takes the pile of socks and sewing supplies from Bucky. He'll make sure that they'll both be able to trek their way to every science expo that Bucky insists on going to without having to come home and repair the holes.

 

7\. Bucky can't stand drafty tents.

Lumpy mounds of dirt and patches of grass under the thin material of his military issued tent dig into his back and if that's not bad enough there's a Winter storm that's bringing 15mph winds with it. It wouldn't be too bad if the makeshift door on the tent would actually do its job; instead it's letting in bursts of wind that cut right through his uniform.

"Hey, you asleep?," Steve whispers as he lifts the flap and lets himself in without giving Bucky a chance to answer.

Bucky gathers the thin blankets until they're all the way up under his chin and have covered nearly every inch of him in an attempt to block the wind that follows Steve into the tent.

"How am I 'sposed to sleep when the wind keeps tryin' to blow away my tent and freeze me to death?"

"Like this," Steve replies as he nudges Bucky over and drapes his body on him like a limp noodle.

Bucky grunts - "You're a lot heavier than you used to be."

"But you're warm now," Steve replies with a smirk.

"Still kinda cold."

Steve presses his cold nose up against Bucky's neck and kisses it - "Where at?"

"Couple of places. Like here...[Bucky points to his lips] and here [his chest] but I'm really cold right here." [he puts Steve's hand on the bulge in his pants]

Steve grins and runs a finger alongside it - "That's a real shame, Buck. How 'bout I take care of that?"

Bucky bites down hard on his lip to suppress a moan as Steve slowly unbuttons his pants and slips a hand inside.

 

Bucky hates drafty tents and Steve loves them. It gives him a valid excuse to tell the other men that he's bunking with Bucky because they can't have their sargent getting sick, not right in the middle of a war.

 

**One thing that Bucky loves:**

1\. Steven Grant Rogers


End file.
